plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Bobsled Bonanza
Cattails. Tall-nuts, and Melon-pults They're awesome, especially in conjunction; Cattails can hit every lane, so if you plant one Cattail for 250 sun it's equivalent (until zombies come in larger numbers) to planting a Repeater in every single row. Also, Tall-nuts can be planted near or in the back row for protection purposes, and to stall zombies while the Cattails get them. Melon-pults are really good, since they have splash damage in large quantities, making them ideal for Zombie Bobsled Teams. By my calculations, it will take a mere 3 hits to take out the first one, then one more for the second one, two more for the third, and two more for the fourth, making a total of only 8 shots, or 16 seconds. Repeaters and Peashooters do not do this kind of splash damage and take much longer, and Jalapenos, while killing all of them and melting the ice, can only be used to kill about 1 team, unlike Melon-pults which can kill a huge amount.--RandomguY 18:13, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :Actually, Jalapenos can kill 2 or 3 teams sometimes. The problem I have with the other plants is that while they are helpful, they aren't necessary, and as they can easily be squashed a single Spikerock in each row in more than enough. They're really a matter of preference. --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 20:38, December 21, 2009 (UTC) I fail, apparently Your spikerock/peashooter setup COMPLETELY trivializes Bobsled Bonanza. Blah. I thank you for the setup. Oddly, all I had to use was a few Jalapenos, a bunch of Potato Mines (Imitated and real), sunflowers, two spikerock columns, and one spikeweed column (though I could have done without the second spikerock column, but my spikerocks were getting ownt by the Zombonis). I wouldn't place my bets on a single column of spikerock, though. --RandomguY 21:05, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :As each Spikerock takes nine hits, I don't need to replace them too often. I did start adding a second column of them but they weren't necessary. --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 12:18, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::nine? I thought it was more like 6. Anyway, some of my spikerocks had 1 spike left, so... And anyway, 1 column of spikerock is insufficient, even if they were completely invincible. :::Why insufficient? They take 3 hits per spike. --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 22:24, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::Insufficient because some zombies tend to get off the spikerock with one or two hits before death Usually it's when they're in a group and it comes on right after the spikerock fires. Blah. I need to be more attentive; it is three hits per spike. I always wondered why they lasted so long. Meh.--RandomguY 22:39, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :::::I wondered too for a while, and the reason I only use one Spikerock is that a Spikeweed behind it is more than enough to stop the zombies that get through. --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 12:00, December 23, 2009 (UTC) The second strategy sounds suspicious. I'd like to see a picture of the setup or demonstration, as I can't figure out how it works.--RandomguY 16:09, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Confusing plant suggestions The plant suggestions don't match the screenshot setup. It lead to me using 50/50, and failing miserably. I'd add this screnshot instead, but don't know how. http://imgur.com/UGrDi HAHAHAHA In my opinion this is easy. The only thing difficult is zombotany 2 and zombie nimble zombie quick on the pc. I agree. At first, it was hard but the second time, I found out that it is quite easy. Zombotany 2 is the hardest. PLANT LOVER T.A.L.K 09:25, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :Not so much, imo. A simple gloom-shroom/garlic strat on the lanes by the pool destroys both zombotanys.--RandomguY 16:59, August 15, 2011 (UTC)